It is known to provide a ski brake of the foregoing type in which the swivel axes of the braking arms each extend transversely with respect to the ski inclined in relationship to same and are supported on guide surfaces which extend normal to the individual swivel axes, which braking arms can be swung against an erecting spring force by means of a force applied directly by a ski boot or indirectly by an interpositioned sole plate through force-transmitting means toward the upper side of the ski, from the braking position into a fully retracted position, in which position the two braking arms are held in a retracted position lying approximately parallel with respect to the upper side of the ski and at least partially above the same. In this conventional solution, the braking arms are each arranged on a base which is fixedly secured on the upper side of the ski, the guide surfaces of which base define acute angles with the upper side of the ski so that the individual swivel axes each extend transversely with respect to the ski and inclined with respect to the ski. A spring is arranged in the braking arm itself, which spring, corresponding to the different positions in the braking position or in the fully retracted position of the braking mechanism, is either loaded by a flattened control piece or is relaxed in the direction of the flattened area of the control piece. Further, each braking arm has a multiply bent control member, through which the associated braking arm can be swung by the ski boot into the fully retracted position and can be held there. In the fully retracted position, used for downhill skiing, each braking arm lies partly inwardly of the associated side surface of the ski. Part of the braking arm, however, projects beyond the associated side surface of the ski. This arrangement is caused by its design and does not totally satisfy the need to hold the braking arms in the fully retracted position of the braking mechanism totally inwardly of the two side surfaces of the ski. Thus a ski which is equipped with such a brake can get caught on obstacles on the slope, such as roots, rocks or the like. A further disadvantage of the known construction, as already mentioned, consists in each braking arm having a separate spring suspension which is arranged within the shaft of the arm. Through this, the dimensions of the individual braking arms are increased in the area in which they must carry out a swivelling movement relative to the two upper ski edges. Through this the angle area needed for a satisfactory operation is reduced. Because of this design, specially formed extensions for both braking arms must be provided, as a result of which the stability of the entire braking mechanism suffers.
In ski brakes it is already known to manufacture individual braking arms of a wire material or of a spring wire material with many bends which are designed as needed, wherein certain wire sections act as guide members, others in turn as braking mandrels.
The purpose of the invention is to improve a ski brake of the above-mentioned type so that in the fully retracted position of the braking mechanism each braking arm lies totally inwardly of the associated side surface of the ski and wherein the braking arms are manufactured of a wire or spring wire material.